Far away
by Luka-sama
Summary: Hinata Hyuga tiene nueve años cuando pierde a sus padres y su nuevo vecino Eijirou Kirishima la convierte en su amiga. Claro que Kirishima terminara enamorado de ella, no estaba en los planes de ninguno.


_Existen muchas cosas random, fandoms de crossover famosos, cosas que no existirían y luego esta esto xD_

 _No tengo la menor idea de dónde ha salido, pero ya está aquí y dije, porque no publicarlo?_

 _Naruto o Boku no hero, No me pertenecen._

 **Far away**

Hinata queda huérfana a la edad de nueve años, sus padres mueren en un terrible accidente con su hermana menor, por lo que ella termina al cuidado de su tío y primo. Es terriblemente doloroso ver a su tío, ya que es el vivo retrato de su padre, mientras su primo mayor, parece apiadarse de su convalecencia. Su tío queda a cargo del enorme banco que controlaba su padre, mientras ella aprende a sobrevivir con el peso de la perdida a sus espaldas.

La casa de su tío no es tan ostentosa como lo fue la suya, pero tampoco es que le importaba, ella solo sufre la perdida de sus padres. La casa de su tío queda en medio de Tokio, bueno no exactamente en el centro de la ciudad, pero si en un pueblo cercano, donde tiene dos pisos, un bonito jardín cuidado y vecinos agradables.

Ahí es, en medio del dolor y la soledad, donde lo conoce.

Su nombre es Kirishima Eijirou, su nuevo vecino que tiene cabello oscuro y ojos color vino oscuro, es un niño de su edad que se arrodilla frente a ella cuando llora en el jardín de su hogar. No es como si ella hubiera tenido amigos antes, su padre era muy estricto con su interacción social, así que no sabe responder cuando el niño se presenta con una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Seamos amigos?—dice Kirishima emocionado.

Siendo un niño que no entiende la gravedad del asunto.

Ella no asiente.

Pero tampoco es como si el niño le hubiera dejado alternativas.

.

Kirishima no tiene padre, este ha muerto en medio de un incendio con el trabajo de bombero que poseía, así que solo son Kirishima y su madre, una hermosa mujer de cabellera oscura y ojos cálidos, que hacen llorar a Hinata la primera vez que la abraza, recordándole terriblemente a su madre. Su tío Hizachi aprueba rápidamente la amistad con el pequeño Kirishima (algo que su padre probablemente no hubiera hecho), así que es normal verla todas las tardes en la casa de la familia Kirishima, donde el pequeño niño corre por todos lados, mostrándole comic, video juegos, películas y cosas que nunca había conocido.

Siempre había estudiado de niña, aprender música y cosas que su padre decía eran correctas para una niña de su altura.

—Crimson Riot es el mejor héroe del mundo de los comic—destaca el niño rápidamente alzando su mayor tesoro, un comic de dicho héroe que parece sacado de paquete.

Hinata no es amante de los comic, pero se permite sonreír levemente mientras el niño le vuelve a hablar nuevamente sobre el famoso héroe y recitar sus palabras de memorias.

El peso de la soledad de cumplir un mes sin sus padres, aun duele, pero al lado de Kirishima que no deja de hablar, se siente menos pesado el respirar.

.

Hinata entra a una escuela que no es a la que va Kirishima, este no deja de molestarse diciendo que tiene amigos geniales. Aunque Hinata no lo dice en voz alta, no cree que el chico llamado Katsuki sea tan buena persona, según lo que le ha dicho Kirishima. Ella va a una escuela privada como su primo Neji, donde rápidamente se encuentra en un grupo que ya está hecho (el haber entrado en la segunda mitad del año escolar no ayuda mucho), así que rápidamente es apartada y dejada de lado.

A pesar de haber conocido a Kirishima por tres meses, que duraron sus vacaciones mientras la acomodaban en sus clases, se sorprende extrañando al único amigo que tiene por ahora.

Kirishima es muy amable, siempre sonriendo y con gran carisma, lo que no le extraña ya que se hizo amiga de ella, es como si pudiera unir a todos.

En cambio aquí está, en medio de un salón con desconocidos, que se burlan de sus ojos blancos y su apariencia fantasmal. Termina tomando su almuerzo en la azotea, con lágrimas silenciosas que corren por sus mejillas y sintiéndose terriblemente sola.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?—

—Bien—

Kirishima la ve de reojo pensativamente, como si pudiera sentir la mentira en sus palabras y sus ojos rojos.

Pero no dice nada.

Solamente se queda en silencio mientras ambos juegan un video juego, donde Kirishima la deja ganar todo el tiempo, lo cual no tiene sentido ya que él siempre gana. Cuando llega y salta al borde del campo de combate, aludiendo que se equivocó, ella no puede evitar soltar una risa y este la imita.

.

Hinata se enamora cuando cumple 10 años, después de su primer horrible semestre, un nuevo año comienza y existe una oportunidad de hacer amigos nuevamente. Entre su salón esta un chico algo ruidoso pero de buen corazón, con cabellera rubia y ojos azules como un príncipe. Si bien Namikaze Naruto el hijo del actual alcalde es algo revoltoso, su sonrisa brillante y sus ojos que se preocupan por todos, la han cautivado en menos de un día.

Claro que no dice nada.

Mientras el niño se rodea de todos al igual que Kirishima, ella termina apartada del salón siendo tachada de rara. Ve como Naruto reprende a quienes le molestan, haciendo que ella suspire y le dé un tímido gracias.

Ese día llega emocionada a decirle a Kirishima sobre su nuevo amor, este la ve algo preocupado, pero termina sonriendo como siempre.

—Debes hacer que caiga en amor por ti—decide Kirishima siempre emocionado.

Ella se sonroja, sabiendo que es demasiado tímida para hacerlo.

—No sé cómo—admite tímidamente, causando que Kirishima la vea con ternura antes de palmarle la cabeza.

—Eres genial Hina-chan solo debes enseñarle eso a todos—habla su amigo con ánimos.

Ella asiente emocionada.

Claro que decirlo, es más fácil que hacerlo.

.

Aunque los de ahí arriba parecen querer ayudarla haciendo que Naruto sea su compañero de clases los siguientes dos años, teme admitir que su máxima interacción o charla más larga, fue un saludo de bienvenida en las mañanas o despedida en las tardes, lo cual no cuenta, ya que el chico hace eso con todos. Se ha dejado crecer un poco el cabello sobre su espalda al escucharlo alabar el cabello de su compañera Sakura, pero no tiene sentido, ya que este parece babear el camino de su amiga, mientras esta babea el camino del popular Sasuke.

Un cuadrado amoroso.

Al final termina trenzando su cabello y usando lentes para no molestar a otros con sus ojos claros.

—Tus ojos son muy bonitos—defiende Eijirou molesto cuando ella confiesa tímidamente.

—A mis compañeros les dan miedo…creo que es porque Neji-niisan los intimida—comenta algo cansada.

Los dos se escalofrían.

Neji no quiere a Eijirou, pero a Eijirou le vale mierda, así que siempre pasan discutiendo sobre quien tiene su atención. Neji la quiere como una hermana y siempre alega que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos, pero luego de ser más de dos años amigos, la verdad es que los niños lo ignoran, para horror del mayor.

Deja que Eijirou le deshaga las trenzas de su cabellera, alegando que así se ve mejor, se sonroja levemente y regresa a los video juegos.

En contraparte de la tímida niña de nueve años que conoce a Kirishima, ahora con doce años, en realidad es bastante buena en video juegos y termina ganándole a su amigo. Este comienza a reclamar a la televisión, antes que su madre los llama a comer. Hacen una carrera ridícula a la cocina, donde Kirishima finge caerse para que gane, se ríe torpemente cuando al llegar la madre de su amigo la abraza con ternura.

Ella quiere mucho a su tío, pero que le recuerde a su padre siempre hace una barrera entre ellos, puede que por ese motivo, este la deje pasar tanto tiempo con la familia Kirishima.

Es como la familia que necesita y la figura materna que quiere volver a tener.

—¡Postre!—corean ambos niños, Kirishima mucho más emocionado que Hinata por su timidez.

Los tres terminan la tarde viendo películas animadas en el televisor, causando que Hinata termine dormida en el hombro de Kirishima y este tenga su cabeza en la de la niña. Su madre sonríe antes de tomarles una fotografía, emocionada por el álbum que arma a escondidas con Hizachi.

Ambos siendo amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que ella trabaja como gerente en el banco.

.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Kirishima, esa tarde ella termina conociendo a dos grandes amigos del chico, un chico llamado Kaminari y al famoso Katsuki. Ambos son rubios, pero mientras Kaminari sonríe amablemente, Katsuki parece querer matar a alguien con su mirada, lo cual es una mala señal. Kirishima se disculpa con ella diciendo que tienen un trabajo grupal, pero ella dice que no importa y al final termina en la casa de ellos cocinando con la madre de este.

Cuando esta le pide que vaya a dejarles bebidas a los chicos, acepta rápidamente, Kirishima-san es tan amable que ella haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Se detiene al llegar a la puerta por unas palabras que la detuvieron.

—Tu amiga es algo extraña—habla el famoso Kaminari, pero no con mala intención, parece curioso y confundido genuinamente.

No es un insulto como sus compañeros.

Pero igual eso la hacen asustarse.

Que Kirishima deje de verla como amiga, que empiece a pensar como otros, que su único amigo la deje abandonada. Esta por dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, cuando un golpe la hace detenerse.

—No hables así de ella—gruñe Kirishima y no puede evitar ver de reojo la puerta.

—No era necesario golpearme—

—Hina es mi mejor amiga, así que si vuelves a decir algo de ella te daré una paliza—

—Te pareces a Katsuki—

—¿Qué mierda dijiste inútil?—

Cuando ella entra al cuarto los ve a los tres peleando por el suelo, deja las bebidas y camina fuera del lugar, son buenos amigos, pero aun así, su pensamiento esta en las palabras de Kirishima.

Mejores amigos.

Una sonrisa leve se asoma por su rostro.

Tiene un mejor amigo.

.

A sus trece años escucha a Naruto hablar emocionado con Sasuke sobre un nuevo juego famoso de realidad virtual, alza su oreja emocionada, pensando que por fin tiene algo que puede llevarla a algo con Naruto. Sin duda sabe que Naruto ama el ramen, sus amigos, pero también tiene una debilidad por los video juegos, los cuales ella conoce a la perfección por Kirishima. Así que esa tarde le pide a su tío sobre la nueva consola, dos en realidad, para darle una también a Kirishima. Gracias a sus excelentes notas y que casi nunca pide nada, la siguiente semana ambos niños tienen sus consolar nuevas.

—¡Link Start!—dicen en sus habitaciones entrando al nuevo juego de realidad virtual que tiene a todo el mundo loco.

Al escuchar las prácticas de Naruto, no le toma mucho elegir el modo ninja para su personaje, mientras que Kirishima eligió la temática de súper héroes.

Eijirou no estaba tan feliz que empezaran en ciudades y mundos diferentes, pero gracias a la modalidad de mundos, no era difícil encontrarse luego de pasar un tedioso tutorial y conseguir equipo necesario para ir a una zona común juntos.

Los avatares eran diferentes a sus usuarios.

Kirishima con el nombre de Red Riot, tenía un traje algo extraño, la piel parecía piedra y su cabello era rojo de forma puntiaguda como sus dientes. Ella en cambio tenía un equipo ninja, cabello negro y una máscara sobre sus ojos.

—Los chicos también quieren jugar esto, cuando lleguen seremos tan buenos que les patearemos el trasero—dice Kirishima emocionado hablando de sus otros amigos.

La mayoría ya conocía a Hinata, aunque sea de reojo, como la mejor amiga de Kirishima. Mina Ashido una extraña chica de cabello rosado, la había adoptado como hermana menor diciendo que era adorable al igual que una chica que parecía de la realeza llamada Yaoyorozu, que tenía algunos contactos con su tío.

Los amigos de Kirishima eran geniales, pero eran sus amigos, no de ella. A veces el chico se iba a pasar tiempo con ellos, por lo cual ella se quedaba algo sola, pero no importaba.

Mientras su amigo estuviera feliz.

—Yo seré muy fuerte—hablo apretando los puños, pensando que de esa forma tal vez Naruto hablara con ella y fueran amigos.

Que se enamorara.

Boda.

Hijos.

Kirishima la vio entrar al mundo de fantasías de Naruto, así que suspiro antes que tomaran una misión aleatoria, puede que tuvieran diferentes rangos y mundos de procedencia en este juego, pero aun así serian un equipo.

.

A base de muchas horas jugadas, algunos pagos por armamento, experiencia previa en otros juegos y muchas más horas de juego. Cuando cumplió quince años el nombre de Blood Moon comenzó a ser conocido entre los jugadores. Kirishima le decía que era una enferma por la cantidad de horas que jugaba, sobre las misiones peligrosas que tomaba o por el nivel que alcanzo rápidamente. Kirishima no podía culparla, desde que entraron a la preparatoria, su amigo tenía muchos trabajos y clubes, por lo cual no se veían tanto como antes.

Ella no tenía amigos, así que pasaba todas sus horas libres jugando. Sus notas aun eran excelentes, así que sinceramente jugar o no jugar, era indiferente para su tío.

—Blood Moon es genial—había alegado Naruto una mañana en clases.

Causando que ella casi se derritiera de deleite en su asiento.

Al igual que Kirishima ese año había teñido su cabello a rojo y usado en picos como en el juego, ella había dejado su cabello crecer hasta su cintura y dejado de usar lentes. Esperaba que alguien la viera, que ellos la notaran, que Naruto la viera a ella como la guerrera Blood Moon.

Pero no paso.

El chico pasaba de largo sin verla, causando que su corazón se rompiera en resignación.

Muchas veces quiso gritar que ella era Blood Moon, que su clase viera que la misteriosa ninja en posición 10 en el ranking mundial, era su tímida compañera de clases.

Pero nunca lo hizo.

Tal vez si fuera tan genial como las amigas de Kirishima, o segura como su compañera Ino o fuera el amor de toda la vida de Naruto como Sakura.

Pero solo era ella.

La torpe y aburrida Hinata.

.

Kirishima la encontró hecha un mar de depresión aquella tarde de otoño, llegando cerca del aniversario de muerte de sus padres, era normal verla deprimida, pero el ver a Naruto besando a Sakura, había matado lo poco que le quedaba de esperanzas. Claro que Sakura le había golpeado con fuerza, pero aun así se habían besado, y dolía, dolía como una piedra en su pecho. Se odiaba por ser una inútil, por preocupar a Kirishima que tenía club de futbol y además estaba ocupado con el festival estudiantil de su escuela.

Aun así cuando este tomo asiento en su cama, soltó un sollozo antes de lanzarse y dejarse abrazar por el chico. Ella era así de emocional en ocasiones, desde la muerte de sus padres, en realidad era un poco inestable y Kirishima siempre fue su apoyo, ese pilar emocional, que ahora acariciaba su cabeza mientras la dejaba llorar.

Sus brazos eran fuertes, como si quisiera protegerla de sí misma, así que no tardo unos minutos más en llorar, antes de quedarse sorbiendo sus mocos con actitud patética.

—Hace mucho no hacemos un maratón de películas de Marvel—hablo Kirishima emocionado como si no importara todos sus trabajos y futuros exámenes.

Quiso negarse.

Pero antes de saberlo, ambos estaban en su cama, viendo películas y riéndose de malos chistes de la Marvel.

Tal vez si Hinata no estuviera tan ocupada en reírse de un mal chiste de la película de Thor, hubiera notado la mirada de ternura de Kirishima antes de voltear a la pantalla para no ser visto.

.

El cumpleaños 17 de Hinata era su día sagrado, como el cumpleaños de Kirishima era para él, pero como era su día, no se molestó en ocultarlo. Bueno sus compañeros de clases no sabían cuando cumplían años, solo su tío, su primo, Kirishima-san y Eijirou. Por eso cuando ese día recibió un suave abrazo de su tío, con una gran cantidad de dinero para que saliera, mientras que Neji la abrazaba tiernamente como su hermano mayor, ella salió ya vestida.

Kirishima la espero en su casa, donde su madre la abrazo con fuerza, antes de tomarles una fotografía cuando salieron.

—Tu madre definitivamente piensa que nos casaremos—hablo Hinata con una risa tímida y divertida.

Sin notar la risa nerviosa de Eijirou.

—¿Dónde iremos hoy?—cambio rápidamente el tema Eijirou.

Ella sonrió angelicalmente, causando que el chico tuviera su frente sombreada de azul.

Al final no fue tan malo, de pasar al centro comercial donde estuvieron metidos en tiendas de video juegos o de comic, terminaron en un local donde había muchos trampolines y saltaron como niños que ya no eran. Hinata rio nerviosamente al ver a Kirishima comer todo lo que tenía al frente, la última película de la Marvel, los dos llorando cuando la mayoría de héroes fallecieron y Kirishima gritando a la pantalla que no podían dejarlo así.

Fue un gran cumpleaños.

Estaban caminando en dirección de su hogar viendo el atardecer, cuando en medio de un parque, Hinata comentaba que de niños siempre jugaban en los columpios. Luego de que este la convenciera que no había muchas personas, ambos estuvieron juntos en los columpios riendo divertidos.

Hinata que usualmente era tímida, llego en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad personal a su casa. Estuvo todo el día con su mejor amigo, fue su cumpleaños, fue excelente. Se giró para despedirse emocionada de Eijirou, para agradecerle por ser su amigo por siete años.

Pero algo la detuvo.

Sus ojos pestañearon confundidos al sentir la presión en sus labios, aunque era una de las más inteligentes del salón (bajo monstruos como Shikamaru o Sasuke) su procesamiento mental era igual al de una nuez en eses instante. La presión en los labios se detuvo poco después, donde le costó procesar que había recibido su primer beso de su amigo de infancia.

Se quedó inmóvil viendo los ojos de Kirishima lucir nerviosos.

Su boca se abrió.

—Me gustas mucho Hinata Hyuga—hablo de pronto Kirishima, metiéndola más en shock que hace unos segundos.

Su boca abierta seguía abierta de la impresión, antes que su amigo diera media vuelta y corriera a su hogar.

Ella en cambio entro a su casa, caminando en neutro hasta su cama, donde toda la noche no pudo pegar los ojos.

.

Los siguientes días fue obvio para Hinata (y la mayoría que la rodeaba) que Eijirou la estaba ignorando olímpicamente, clases extraña, clubes, salidas con sus amigos. No le molestaba como generalmente lo seria, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos en clases, que apenas pasaba sus exámenes en esa ronda. Los labios de Eijirou aún estaban sobre los suyos, sus palabras, sus ojos tímidos.

¿Cuándo paso eso?

Temía que fuera hace mucho tiempo, conociéndolo su amigo tenía sentimientos reales y genuinos, que probablemente ella lastimo al estar siguiendo a Naruto tanto tiempo. Lo entendida, ella sentía lo mismo cada que Naruto estaba detrás de Sakura o hablaba de ella. Lo que no comprendía es cuando o como paso, Eijirou era su mejor amigo, eran familia, eran la mitad del otro, no entendía como había sucedido eso.

Debió haber sentido mucha presión para soltarlo.

Kirishima nunca fue así.

Siempre era tan amable y sonriente, pero esa noche de su cumpleaños se había sonrojado y dicho esas palabras.

Dejo de jugar con el lápiz en sus manos.

¿Qué pensaba ella de él?

Claro que ella quería a Kirishima, era su pilar durante tanto tiempo, su mejor amigo, con quien siempre pasaba tiempo, quien la hacía reír, quien estaba ahí para secar sus lágrimas. Ella podría hacer una exposición completa de todos los momentos juntos y las cosas geniales que Kirishima hizo por ella, al igual que era una de las pocas personas que nunca podría remplazar.

Pero todo fue tan repentino.

—Hinata-chan—hablo una voz a su lado.

Salto un poco notando que la mayoría de personas se habían marchado, pero casi se atraganto con su saliva al ver a Naruto Namikaze de pie a su lado con una sonrisa torpe.

Mal momento.

Muy mal momento.

—N-Namikaze-san—tartamudeo de forma absorta.

Por qué tartamudeaba con él, nunca lo hizo con Eijirou.

Saco esa voz de su mente, para ver a todos lados confundida, Naruto sonrió divertido.

—Supongo que no estabas prestando atención cuando Kakashi nos ha puesto a trabajar juntos—habla este divertido.

Su rostro se pone pálido.

Lo que le faltaba.

.

Cualquier día, cualquier hora, cualquier segundo antes de su cumpleaños, ella hubiera estado encantada con esta oportunidad de oro. Naruto era tan amable y divertido, cuando ambos quedaron de ir a su hogar para trabajar en un proyecto de matemáticas, pudo descubrir cosas de él que ya sabía, pero no debería saber. Naruto hablaba por los oídos, sobre como Sasuke y Sakura siempre lo obligaban a estudiar, sobre que tenía un buen promedio, sobre deportes, sobre el perro de la esquina.

Quiso prestarle atención.

En verdad quiso.

Él era Naruto Namikaze el amor de su vida, esta era su oportunidad, de ser amigos, de enamorarse, la boda y dos hijos.

Al entrar a su casa se presentó amablemente con su tío, conocía a su primo cuando estaba en la preparatoria así que se saludaron cordialmente. Pero ella no estaba en esa sala de estar haciendo ecuaciones, su mente estaba puesta en la ventana, buscando a Kirishima en algún lugar, para saludarle después de no verlo por casi un mes.

¿Qué le diría?

No podría simplemente ignorar lo que paso, aunque este no pareciera interesado en retomarlo.

—¿Sucedió algo?—pregunto de repente Naruto viéndola mirar por la ventana.

Lo vio de reojo, antes de negar con una leve sonrisa.

¿En verdad no pasó nada?

Soltó un suspiro.

—Estaba pensando en una situación…no sé si podría solucionarlo, no sé qué debería hacer—expreso sinceramente pensando en su amigo.

¿Estaría bien?

Conociendo estaría sonriéndole a todo el mundo aunque estuviera mal por dentro, así era su amigo, alguien que ayudaba a otros pero no dejaba que le ayudaran.

Naruto pareció verla meditando.

Antes de saberlo la saco de su hogar sujetándola por la muñeca y terminaron en un parque con un helado, este parecía genuinamente tratando de animarla y ella sonreía intentando tranquilizarlo. Aun así la culpa la inundo por dentro, este era el parque donde siempre venía con Kirishima.

No con Naruto.

—Muchas gracias—dijo más que todo por agradecimiento que por sentirlo.

Amabilidad ante todo.

—Claro para que están los amigos—expreso este de regreso más genuinamente.

Lo vio de reojo algo incomoda, los amigos para ella eran algo preciosos, amigos para ella eran Kirishima y algunos de sus conocidos como Ashido que le mandaba mensajes en ocasiones o incluso Lucy, una chica que había conocido vagamente en una página en internet con quien siempre hablaba, pero que era conocida de Kirishima también (este conocía a medio mundo).

Que Naruto tomara tan a la ligera la amistad, aunque nunca habían hablado mucho, le hizo sentirse algo mal.

Antes de decir algo, vio un destello a lo lejos.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de Kirishima que caminaba con un chico llamado Midoriya de su clase. El chico de cabello verde estaba metido en unos comic, que no vio el momento en que ambos se vieron. Kirishima vio de reojo a Naruto, antes que sus ojos se abrieran algo sorprendidos, que desviara la vista y diera media vuelta.

No.

No.

NO.

Se puso de pie soltando parte de su helado, sabía que era muy grosero irse sin decir nada, pero se prometió disculparse con un confundido Naruto que le llamaba por su nombre. Comenzó a correr en busca de alcanzar a Kirishima, de explicarle la situación, hablar finalmente.

Pero media hora después, en medio de las calles, se sintió tan sola como el día que sus padres murieron por alguna razón.

.

Un mes después, no había noticia de Kirishima, su madre parecía tan preocupada como ella, incluso Neji decía que este parecía no saludarle y pregunto por la situación. No le dijo a nadie la verdad. En su clase todo parecía mejorar a diferencia de su humor, Naruto era amable con ella y por ende el resto de la clase también lo era, lo cual ella ignoraba al estar metida en sus pensamientos la mitad del día.

—¿Juegas Ultimated world?—hablo Naruto emocionado cuando todos almorzaban juntos y ella fue por aburrimiento.

Asintió vagamente.

No diría que ella era Blood Moon.

No ahora, no tenía sentido.

Recordar que Kirishima la ignoraba dentro del juego, tampoco era de mucha ayuda.

—Naruto esta como enamorado de esta jugadora Blood Moon, es un obsesionado con ella y fan número 1—hablo Sakura con risa divertida.

Este se defendió.

La gente se burló.

Ella vio por la ventana.

.

Sabía que técnicamente no estaba invitada al festival de Kirishima, la estaba evitando, así que era mejor no ir, pero ella estaba cansada de no tener a su mejor amigo. Puede que su clase la tratara bien, que fueran divertidos y amables, pero no eran su mejor amigo. Así que con la madre de Eijirou, ambas aparecieron en la entrada del festival, donde esta le informo que su hijo formaba parte del grupo de música y que debería ir a verlo.

Esa mujer los quería juntos.

Ella no estaba segura que quería.

Camino por el festival reconociendo alguno de los amigos de Eijirou, dado que la saludaron como de costumbre, comprendió que este nunca dijo nada de lo pasado. Excepto tal vez por Katsuki, quien le lanzo una mirada de mortal odio y ella sintió que lo merecía.

Aunque no había hecho nada malo.

Ashido fue quien amablemente le señalo donde estaba el chico y ella se lo agradeció internamente. Detuvo sus pasos al verlo con una chica, bastante guapa, buen cuerpo y cabellera brillante que acababa de confesarse a su amigo. Se detuvo en la esquina incrédula y sin saber qué hacer, pero sin darle tiempo de hacer algo cuando Kirishima la rechazo amablemente.

Su corazón se detuvo al ver a la chica caminar algo deprimida, para minutos después ser seguida del chico, que se congelo al verla pegada a la pared.

Sonrió nerviosamente.

Este pestañeo confundido.

¿Cómo terminaron en medio de una de las bancas del festival?

Nunca lo sabría.

Había un extraño y poco común silencio entre ambos, que hacía que Hinata apretara el doblado de su enagua, a como Kirishima desviaba su mirada a otro lado.

—Hace mucho no hablamos—menciono Kirishima fingiendo su usual carácter.

Ella lo noto de inmediato.

Siempre lo notaba.

Quiso responderle sobre su declaración, que desde entonces todo había estado mal, que llevaban tres meses sin hablar.

Solo asintió vagamente.

¿Qué podría decir?

—Veo que ahora puedes hablar con Naruto, digo eso es genial, tu siempre has estado enamorada de él, este es un gran paso—hablo animadamente.

Parecía genuino.

Lo cual apestaba para ella.

¿Su declaración fue falsa?

No, no lo fue, ella lo conocía desde hace tanto tiempo, que sabía que fue sincera. Pero Kirishima era amable, amablemente estúpido como para ponerse de lado, fingir que nada había cambiado, que él no la quería y que ella podría ser feliz con Naruto sabiendo que lo lastimaría durante mucho tiempo.

¿Él podría superarla?

Por supuesto.

Kirishima era grandioso, carismático, amable, leal, divertido, no le era difícil conseguir una buena chica y seguir adelante.

¿Ella quería eso?

Perderlo.

No.

Ella no quería perderlo.

Porque aunque mintiera diciendo que ya no sentía nada por Naruto, podría lograr vivir sin estar al lado de él, pero no puede hacer lo mismo con Eijirou, no puede desprenderse de su pilar y la mejor persona que tenía a su lado. No sabía si esto era amor, si esto era egoísmo puro, si solamente estaba asustada. Pero a la hora de pensar al estar con Naruto y no tener a Eijirou a su lado, era algo terrible que pensar que estar siempre con Eijirou y no tener a Naruto.

Dolería.

Pero no tanto como perder a su amigo.

Además estar a su lado no era tan diferente a su amistad, pasar el tiempo juntos, abrazarse, decirse cuanto se quieren, el beso con el chico no había estado mal (fue su primero y no tiene marco de referencia) y hacer cosas de pareja siempre parecía más sencillo al lado de su amigo.

Entonces con la decisión tomada, una nueva resolución, tomo las mejillas de su amigo que aún seguían parloteando sobre Naruto y ella juntos, pare callarlo con un suave beso, que fue muchas beses mejor que el primero.

Duro.

¿5 segundos?

Cuando se separaron, pudo notar clara incredulidad en el rostro de su amigo, cuya boca se abrió incrédula.

—Hablas m-mucho—tartamudeo tímidamente.

Los ojos de su amigo se estrecharon confusos y algo perdidos, sin comprender, con preguntas y muchas dudas en su mente.

Pero ella no pudo pensar, porque la siguiente vez fue él quien inicio un nuevo beso y las mariposas hicieron de las suyas en su estómago y cerebro.

Fue un buen festival en realidad.

.

Como había pensado estar con Kirishima (no habían tenido la conversación sobre novio y novia, pero era obvio que tenían algo) era similar a ser amigos. Nadie comprendía que paso para que de no hablarse, volvieran a ser los mejores amigos de siempre. Aunque si era del todo sincera, no todo había sido exactamente como antes, lo cual era por lo que no habían dicho nada. A Kirishima le gustaba besarla, mucho, por eso cuando iba a jugar con él como siempre, terminaban generalmente en el suelo del cuarto del chico, besándose simplemente abrazados viendo una película.

La amistad que tenían, era suficiente para que nadie notara los pequeños roces entre ambos, las manos sujeta o los sonrojos.

Excepto por Neji, pero siempre había sido paranoico entonces no es como si su tío hiciera algún escándalo.

—¿Pareces muy feliz Hinata?—hablo Ino quien compartía el banco con ella en su último año.

Se sonrojo levemente.

La tarde anterior había estado con Kirishima riendo en medio de un juego, donde dándole un beso en la oreja, este se había quedado perdido y ella gano sin mayor dificultad la carrera. Este reclamo, ella se rio, alguno empezó el beso que fue subiendo de intensidad.

Apenas tenían unas semanas juntas, no llego muy lejos, pero recordaba la sensación de Kirishima tocando su trasero y su rostro se volvía rojo.

—Solo recordaba algo…algo—musito viendo a otro lado roja.

Ino alzo una ceja curiosa y algo picara.

.

Tener citas a escondidas no era difícil, solo saldrían como siempre a un lugar poco conocido y nadie sospecharía nada. Eijirou era muy amable, pero extremadamente afectivo y cariñoso, para ella era algo vergonzoso, pero se acostumbraba a que el chico la abrazara como un juguete o que la besara juguetonamente la mejilla. Era tierno, alguien como ella que sentía la perdida de amor a tierna infancia, apreciaba el cariño en cualquier medida.

Ella detuvo sus pasos en el centro comercial, viendo una tienda con un gran peluche de dragón que tenía rostro enojado.

—Se parece a Katsuki—dijo Eijirou antes de tomarle una foto, hacer un meme y subirla a redes sociales.

Los reclamos del rubio llegaron por todos lados.

Hinata suspiro pensando que su novio era alfo infantil con sus amigos.

.

Cuando salieron de la preparatoria en su graduación, Hinata estaba preparada para ir a la universidad de Tokio, mientras que Kirishima iría a una región cercana. Sería diferente para ambos, pero luego de que ambos hablaran con sus familias sobre que eran pareja, que su tío quisiera matar a Eijirou, que Neji lo hubiera intentado y que la mama de Eijirou chillara preparando una boca, no sería tan difícil.

Estaban pensando en vivir juntos en su segundo año, con un departamento en una ciudad en medio de ambas universidades, que quedaba perfecto.

Se sorprendió cuando en media graduación, Naruto quien era un buen amigo, pero no lo suficiente, sonriera a su lado.

—Deberíamos salir algún día juntos ahora que no estaremos juntos—hablo este levemente sonrojado.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos.

¿Le estaba invitando a salir?

Claro que ese último año había calmado sus acosos a Sakura, pero no pensó que la tomara a ella en cuenta algún día para eso.

Sonrió vagamente.

La ironía de la vida.

—Tal vez—hablo no muy convencida antes de dejarlo confundido cuando corrió donde su tío y primo mostrando su título.

Al lado de ellos Kirishima sonrió emocionado, aprovechando que su graduación fue la semana pasada. Se dejó abrazar con fuerza por su novio, pensando que el destino era extraño, probablemente en otro mundo era su destino estar con Naruto, pero en este mundo, en este universo, en esta extraña mezcla.

No se imaginaba alguien mejor que Eijirou a su lado.

—Te quiero—susurraba a su oído en medio del abrazo y todo su interior se derretía.

Sí.

Esto era lo correcto.

—Yo también—hablaba emocionada, ganando una sonrisa de Kirishima.

 **Fin**

 _Le he puesto Far away, debido a que estaba escuchando la canción de Nickellback al escucharla, aunque no tiene nada que ver con la letra no se me ocurrió otro nombre. Originalmente esta pareja tan random apareció en mi mente que estaba pensando en un enorme crossover, que nunca pensé en escribir, pero que estaba rondando por ahí._

 _De alguna forma nació la pareja de Hinata x Eijirou, me he muerto de risa porque no tiene sentido, pero en mi mente se veían de lo mar de monos._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
